Fox, Sydney and Hortense
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: The boys and Katie get bored after causing so much trouble around the Palm Woods and the studio. But their lives are about to get lively when Griffin have the boys to take care of three rowdy dogs? Their mission? To make these dogs into the perfect pets! Will suceed or will the dogs have to go to the pound? Future KOGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know two of the dogs names are the real Carlos and James' dogs names but as I got this idea while strolling down the Big Time Rush story list. Also I know 'Hortense' is Logan's real name but you see way he's name that. Other than that enjoy and remember to review.**

Logan was pushed against the wall by his black hair friend. Which, by the way is hard to see since he's always wearing a helmet. Logan, Carlos and their two friends were playing lobby hockey when out of no where Bitters appeared with a messy sub in his hand.

"What did I tell you about playing in the lobby"

Kendall sighed, "We're just having a little fun"

"Well...I don't care! Strike two! One more strike you're out!" Sneer the heavy set hotel manger

The boys dragged their hockey gear to their apartment, 2J before dropping it on the floor and slumping on the couch.

"Bored?"

The boys looked and saw Kendall's little sister, Katie.

"Yeah. I mean we're band from the lobby and we can only go to the studio when called" whined Carlos

Katie laughed, "You acted so surprised! But yeah. I'm bored too"

"There's got to be something we can do" mumbled Logan butt the green eye singer next to him heard him loud and clear

Kendall shook his blonde head, "Every time we do something we end up getting in trouble one way or another and its starting to get old"

"Well we need to think of something before mama finds us something to do" said Katie

The boys and Katie shuddered at the thought of the things Mama Knight will have them do before going back to brain storming a plan to get through the day.

-X-

That night Mama Knight came back from a day to herself and made fried chicken and mash potatoes. Which didn't go down like usual. James and Carlos was having a chicken leg fight, like they were swords.

"How was everyone's day?" Mama Knight asked sweetly

Kendall and Katie sighed, "Boring"

"Really? Why didn't you come with me? If it was boring around here"

Brother and sister shared a look before looking at their mother and said quickly "We finally found something"

Logan wasn't paying attention to the family his mind was else where.

"Logie"

Logan looked from his plate to share into green orbs.

"You alright?"

Logan sighed, "Just miss Storm"

Storm was Logan's white husky. She had gray-blue eyes that remind you of the sky when a storm's coming. Storm died a little bit before Gustavo and Kelly came to Minnesota.

"Its ok, she's in a better place" said Kendall rubbing his friend's back

"Yeah, you know _'All Dog Go To Heaven'_" laughed Carlos and James

Katie glared at the two before throwing a spoon full of mash potatoes at the two fools. Which some how hit the both of them.

"Katie!" James cried as potatoes fell from his head

Carlos just ate from his forehead with his finger.

"Katie!" Mama Knight scolded

"What they were being mean"

Mama Knight sighed as Logan stud up.

"Excuse me, I think I'll head in early. Thanks for the dinner"

Once Logan laid on his bed the door open.

"Logie are sure you're alright?"

Logan nodded, "Like you said, 'She's in a better place'" with that Logan turned over and turned off the light on his night stand


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello Readers. I just want to put out that I really would appearcite if you reviewed. Thank you!

A few weeks later Kendall slumped on the couch. Logan followed his blonde friend and sat with a sigh.

"Who said being famous wasn't boring need a good.." But the blonde singer was cut off why his phone ringing

"Hello"

_"Kendall! Bring dogs down to the studio!"_

Kendall grimaced as the heavy set manger hung up.

"Who was that?" Logan asked

Kendall groaned, "Gustavo and just when the day couldn't get any better"

Just then Katie came running in with James and Carlos out of breathe.

"What did you three do?" Logan asked with a raised eye brow

Katie laughed "Carlos farted in the pool and splashed Bitters and the Jenifers"

Every one burst out laughing as they picture the scene.

After calming down Kendall got up, "Hey Gustavo wants us at the studio"

James and Carlos groaned before heading out the door.

"Hey Katie, you want to come?" Kendall asked his sister

Katie sighed, "I guess. Its nothing better to do"

With that the five headed for Rocque Records.

-X-

"Where are you taking us, Gustavo?" James asked as they followed their manager and Kelly to the parking lot

"Enough questions dogs and little dog! Griffin will explain!"

Just then Griffin walked out with that creepy smile of his, "Ah isn't it Big Time Rush"

"What horror do you got stored today" glared Katie

Griffin laughed before turning serious, "The market boards are going down on your band behave. So to make money do something everyone loves"

"And that is" said Kendall leaning in

Griffin smirked before whistling. A black and white Alaskan Klee Kai and a black and tan German Shepard came running out.

"Guys meet Fox, Sydney and..."

Griffin and everyone looked and saw a red and white husky digging in a patch of grass in the lot.

Griffin turned back around and smiled, "Hortense"

Logan's eyes widen as the boys and Katie laughed.

"You are to train these dogs or they will be put in the pound and your image will be destroyed" explained Kelly

The boys' eyes widen as Gustavo threw three leashes at them.

"Good luck" smiled Gustavo as he, Griffin and Kelly walked away

"Well this is interesting" pounded Katie

The boys nodded before looking at the three dogs who was chasing their tails, scratching and digging.

Kendall sighed, "Who's first"

James, Carlos and Katie looked at the second youngest. Logan too deep breathe before grabbing a black leash from Kendall before walking slowly over to digging husky.

"Hi boy"

Hortense looked at the approaching boy.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you"

Hortense started wagging his tail. Before Logan could snap the leash on Hortense's black collar. The husky ran off with Fox and Sydney following. Making Logan fall falt on his face.

"Well we defiantly have a lot of cut out for us" said Kendall with a sigh

Carlos, James and Katie groaned in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you **_**thesandbar**_**, I really appreciate the review.**

A hour later the boys and Katie return with the dogs on leashes. Once in the apartment they let the dogs go and slump to the floor.

"No one said that taking of dogs would be so hard" groaned James

Just then Mama Knight walked in and screamed.

Kendall jumped up, "Mom! Calm down!"

"You want me to calm down with three wild dogs in here?"

Logan stud up, "They're not wild Mama Knight. They're our dogs, we got to train them or they'll be thrown in the pound"

Mama Knight sighed, "Good Luck" while pointing a finger

The boys and Katie looked and saw Fox chewing on James' lucky comb. Soon a girlish scream ran through the apartment.

"You bad dog! Drop it!" James yelled as he ran towards the small dog

Fox looked up and ran off with a happy bark with James in hot pursuit.

"He's never going to get that back" sighed Logan

Everyone voiced their agreements.

-X-

Night time came and the dogs had finally gone to sleep.

"Finally we can rest" groaned Kendall as he fell on his bed face first

Logan yawned before lying on his back, "Yeah, I guess"

Kendall looked at his smart friend, "You ok?"

Logan smiled "Yeah, just can't get over Hortense"

Kendall laughed, "Yeah that was crazy. But he seems to like you"

"I hope so. Because its going to take a lot of trust with this training"

"I'm glad you here Logie" smiled Kendall

Logan looked at his green eye friend, "Why?"

"What do you mean why! You're special! You make the group and for one thing for sure none of us know about training dogs!"

Logan laughed "Then I'm glad I'm here" he then turned over and shut the lamp off, "Night Kendall" Logan said before closing his eyes

Kendall smiled "Night Logan" then he got up and kissed Logan's cheek before whispering the brunette's ear, "I'm glad you're here too" then the tall blonde made his way to his bed and closed his eyes

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Those dogs are terrible and isn't Kogan so cute?**


End file.
